


Fang

by teShara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teShara/pseuds/teShara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"<i>Keep him occupied, Hagrid."</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Fang

**Author's Note:**

> " _Keep him occupied, Hagrid."_

" _Keep him occupied, Hagrid."_

Hagrid sat in his hut, looking down at the tiny gurgling baby. Keep him occupied... how on earth was he going to do that?

Suddenly, Hadrid's boarhound puppy galloped through the small he had cut in the front door.

"Oh, no ye don'!" Hagrid exclaimed as he lunged at the puppy. Unfortunately, the puppy was quicker and it leapt through Hagrid's outstretched hands. It bounded over to the bed and leaped upon it, almost immediately sticking his head into the basket.

"He 'ain't yer lunch!" Hagrid bellowed, but as he rushed over to the bed he was relieved to see the dog licking the baby, who was happily giggling at the intrusion.

"Well, then," Hagrid said as he heaved a sigh of relief. "Looks like you've found yerself a friend."

The baby reached up and bopped the puppy in the nose and the puppy growled at him.

"Fang!" the baby cried out as he pointed to the puppy's tooth. "Fang, fang!"

Hagrid chuckled as the puppy yelped in surprise and tripped over itself trying to back up.

The baby giggled and reached out for the puppy. "Fang!"

The puppy gave out a happy yip before it pounced on the now-sitting baby and began to worry the edge of it's sleepwear.

"Now, that's enough," Hagrid chided as he disentangled the pair. "Little guy's had enough excitement fer one day. Time fer him 't get some shut eye."

The puppy whimpered, but Hagrid just cuddled him closer.

The baby seemed to take this as a cue and yawned widely. "Fang."

"Fang's going t' get some rest and so 're you," Hagrid said gently as he set the puppy down to get comfortable in his basket. "Big things ahead and you should be bright 'n fresh to meet your Aunt and Uncle."

He smiled as the baby snuggled down into it's blankets. "Don' yeh worry about us. We'll be waitin' fer yeh t' get back."


End file.
